The following invention relates generally to devices for extracting energy by converting an oscilatory motion into suitable fluid pressure, and thereafter transferring same into work done by a generator, turbine or the like.
With the advent of hybrid engines, that is engines that use more than one source or mode of power, an increasing awareness and therefore a greater need has presented itself for the utilization of all types of energy that are bountiful and readily available in the normal operation of a vehicle, many components of which have been wasted and dissipated into the atmosphere in the form of heat or the like.
One such area that is receiving greater attention now that one element of a hybrid car includes an electrical component is the suspension system since heretofore most energy generated by a suspension system has not been harnassed for a variety of reasons, one of which includes poor engineering, and another, insufficient need until now.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware insofar as these patents appear to be germane to the process at hand:
______________________________________ 2,601,551 M. Navarro et al June 24, 1952 3,507,580 L. H. Howard et al April 21, 1970 3,921,746 A. Lewus Nov. 25, 1975 3,9801152 R. Manor Sept. 14, 1976 4,295,538 A. Lewus Oct. 20, 1981 ______________________________________
Thus, according to the patents to Lewus, it is generally known to use a suspension and auxiliary power system for a vehicle which includes a frame, a power consuming load on the frame and at least one supporting wheel which is adapted vertically relative to the frame. The system includes a fluid pump connected between the frame and the wheel and includes a piston which is reciprocated in response to relative movement between the frame and the wheel to contract or expand a fluid chamber. A fluid circuit connected to the pump includes a unidirectional fluid motor which drives a power consuming load. The fluid circuit is connected to the fluid chamber of the pump and includes a check valve for permitting fluids to flow only from the chamber directly to the motor. A second check valve in the circuit regulates the flow so that the fluid is directed only from a source of fluid to the chamber. The fluid pump acts as a hydraulic suspension system supporting at least a part of the vehicle weight, whereby loading of the motor causes the motor to serve as a shock absorber for the pump.
Similarly, the patent to Howard et al teaches the use of a known technique in which a generator, placed on a suspension member of a vehicle frame, translates the motion of a piston within the generator to pump air into an air reservoir, and appropriate valving is provided to run different accessories on board.
The remaining citations appear to be of general interest.
By way of contrast, the instant application is directed to an instrumentality which is not as susceptable to the damage likely in systems according to known prior art techniques. With municipalities attempting to save money and being unable to maintain highways in the best condition of repair, shock absorbers according to these known prior art devices are susceptable to damage when the length of travel required exceeds their dimensional and structural capabilities. For example, in The Howard et al device there appear to be only two load bearing surfaces associated with dissipating forces imposed by the road on the two moving parts, that is, the piston's reaction to the spring: the face of the piston as it abuts against the cylinder wall and the bearing 64's capability of withstanding torsional displacement as a function of road vibration. Sudden severe road changes may cause the stub portion 70 on the top of the piston to damage the generator itself; or lateral torsion by the limited bearing surface of the piston against the cylinder wall and the bearing surface 64 causes distortion and ultimate failure of the system.
By way of contrast, the instant application includes a cylinder having an open hollow end and another end provided with a cap, which cap depends from one arm of a frame, a sealed tube extending upwardly within the hollow of the depending cylinder, thereby defining a closed chamber between the top of the sealed tube and the capped top portion of the cylinder, the sealed tube including therein a piston instrumentality having a stem portion extending outwardly and dependingly supported by the one upper arm of the A-frame, and valve means associated above and below portions of the piston instrumentality in such a manner that relative motion of the piston to the sealed tube causes fluidic motion which ultimately generates power after traversing through a conduit system, and the closed chamber formed between the top of the sealed tube and the cap of the cylinder provides a substantially incompressible cushion which serves in combination with an annular overlying spiral spring to discourage exceeding the limit of the system by providing such a cushion.